Teman Sejati
by lovgravanime14
Summary: Aku dan dia adalah 'Teman Sejati'.../Wonkyu/DLDR/Oneshoot


**By : lovgrafanime14**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Friendship and little bit Romance (maybe?)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typho(s)**

_**Happy Reading^^**_

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Kami satu sekolah saat itu, saat aku menginjak bangku SMP.

"Aku Choi Siwon."

"Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-sshi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Kyuhyun-sshi."

Perkenalan yang singkat, dan perkenalan itu baru terjadi saat aku berada di kelas 3. Kelas yang sama dengannya. Dan dia adalah ketua kelasnya.

Tak pernah ada obrolan ataupun candaan dari kami bersama. Kami hanya berbicara saat memang ada hal penting yang dibicarakan. Ia dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan aku? Ah, PSP tersayangku sudah cukup untuk menemaniku.

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Saat ini aku memasuki jenjangku sebagai siswa SMA. Dan aku kembali satu sekolahan dengannya dan di kelas yang sama pula. Ia sama populernya seperti SMP dulu. tak pernah barang sedikitpun aku melihatnya seorang diri. Selalu dikelilingi sahabat maupun penggemar. Lalu aku? Ah, tetap saja PSP ku setia menemani.

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Saat itu Songsaenim bertanya pada kami tentang cita-cita. Sedikit kekanakkan memang, tapi toh aku tidak peduli. Teman-teman yang lain menjawab dengan sedikit malas-malasan, walaupun aku melihat sedikit binar bangga di mata mereka. Dan ini saat giliranku.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter. Danmenyembuhkan para penderita Kanker." Ucapku mantap.

Teman-teman yang lain? Ah, jangan ditanya. Bahkan menoleh padaku pun tidak. Ya sudahlah, toh aku juga tidak mendengar dan tidak peduli saat mereka menyebutkan cita-cita mereka.

"Kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukannya sedang menatapku dengan pandangan tertarik. Saat ini aku dan dia kebagian jadwal piket bersama. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, "Ne." lalu melanjutkan menyapu.

"Kita memiliki cita-cita yang sama."

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku salah tingkah, "Mian."

"Semoga cita-cita kita terwujud."

"Semoga."

Entah memang hanya perasaanku saja, saat melihat matanya memancarkan kesenduan. _Kenapa?_

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Aku duduk menunggu eomma yang memang seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit Seoul. Ia memintaku menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama.

"Kyunnie!"

Aku menoleh cepat dan menemukan eomma yang berjalan kearahku dengan seseorang disampingnya. Dahiku berkerut heran, "Siwon-sshi?"

"Kyuhyun-sshi?"

"Kalian saling kenal eoh?"

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

"Aku sakit…"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar pengakuan Siwon walaupun ia sudah tahu kondisi Siwon yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja dari eommanya.

"Sakit yang sangat parah…kau tahu kanker otak."

"…"

"Namun bodohnya aku malah memiliki mimpi dari penyakitku ini."

"Kau tidak bodoh Siwon-sshi." Aku berkata setelah sekian lama terdiam, "Semua orang berhak mempunyai mimpi."

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu apakah aku harus bersyukur karena penyakit ini?" Siwon bertanya, lalu melanjutkan, "bagaimanapun karena penyakit ini juga yang membuatku memiliki impian."

"Ya, kau bisa bersyukur. Karena banyak orang yang bahkan tak bisa menemukan mimpi mereka…"

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Setelah insiden itu, aku dan dia tetap bersikap biasa di Sekolah. Tersenyum saat berjumpa, mengobrol seperlunya saja. Hanya saat menjelang larut malam ia akan mengajakku ke taman dekat rumah kami(Rumah kami pun berdekatan jika kalian belum tahu) dan mengobrol disana. Hanya obrolan sederhana, namun ada yang lebih penting dari semua itu. kehadiran satu sama lain diantara kami, itu saja sudah cukup.

"Stella menyatakan perasaannya padaku hari ini." Siwon memulai percakapan malam ini.

"Heum…lalu?"

"Dia gadis yang baik."

"Ya."

"Cantik."

"Tentu saja."

"dan pintar."

"eum..eum.."

"Jadi…haruskah aku menerimanya Kyu?"

Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya, "Apakah ada alasan untuk menolaknya Siwon?"

Siwon tertawa pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memandang bulan yang bersinar, "Tidak, tidak ada..."

Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati

Esok harinya Siwon dan Stella menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya yang sedang digoda teman-temannya dengan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam tangan Stella, tampak sangat serasi.

Hingga pandangan kami bertabrakkan, ia tersenyum padaku, 'Terimakasih…'

Aku membalas senyumnya, 'Sama-sama…'

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Siwon mampu bertahan hingga kelulusan kami tiba. Kondisinya sangat lemah dan eommaku yang menjadi dokternya berkata tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan. Siwon sudah mencapai batasnya.

Hingga hari-harinya yang dilewatkan di rumah sakit, saat teman-teman dan kekasihnya menjenguk saat siang atau sore hari. Aku tak pernah ikut. Aku hanya akan datang saat larut malam tiba. Berjingkat-jingkat masuk ke kamarnya dan melakukan obrolan malam kami seperti biasa setiap malamnya.

"Kyu…maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Kita memiliki cita-cita yang sama. Bisakah kau wujudkan cita-citaku juga?"

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku Siwon…"

"Gomawo Kyu…"

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

Langit sangat cerah saat pemakaman Siwon berlangsung. Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakaman itu. Keluarganya, teman-teman dan sahabatnya yang menangis terisak, dan Stella yang menangis meraung-raung mengungkapkan kepedihannya.

Aku tak menangis saat pemakaman itu berlangsung. Namun air mataku mulai berderai deras saat malam tiba. Dimana seharusnya kami melakukan obrolan malam kami. Yang sayangnya tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi mulai malam itu. tanganku meremas kuat sebuah kertas yang diberikan eomma setelah makan malam hari ini.

"Selamat jalan Siwon…"

_Aku dan dia adalah teman sejati…_

10 tahun berlalu…

Aku telah lulus dari program S3 ku di Harvard Medical School University 1 tahun yang lalu dan kini sudah menjadi dokter spesialis kanker ternama di dunia. Namun aku memilih tempat praktek di negeri asalku, Korea. Walaupun kadang-kadang aku mendapat panggilan ke luar negeri.

Hari ini aku berdiri di depan makam temanku. Membawa sebuket lily dan menaruhnya diatas nisan itu. Aku mulai berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang mengotori sekitar makam temanku itu.

"Aku sudah mewujudkan impian kita berdua seperti permintaanmu. Apakah kau senang?" Kataku.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya…Siwon.." dan air mata kembali mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah.

'Terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku, teman sejatiku Siwon'

Ah ani…haruskah aku katakan sebagai…

_'Cinta Sejatiku?'_

**_Cho Kyuhyun…_**

**_Terimakasih untuk pertemuan kita yang ditakdirkan Tuhan_**

**_Terimakasih untuk telah bersedia menjadi temanku_**

**_Terimakasih untuk mengerti diriku atas rahasia besarku_**

**_Terimakasih untuk obrolan-obrolan malam kita_**

**_Terimakasih untuk nasehatmu _**

**_Terimakasih untuk menyanggupi cita-cita kita_**

**_Dan Terimakasih untuk cinta terindah yang pernah aku miliki sepanjang hidupku, walau aku tak bisa merealisasikannya padamu_**

**_Terimakasih…_**

_**By : Choi Siwon**_

**-END-**

**Ini udah di publish sebelumnya di fb ku. jadi mian kalau udah ada yang baca ^^  
Tolong review nya yaa...review bener" memberi semangat dan membuat author menulis lebih baik lagi :)**


End file.
